


Battlefields

by Kadira



Category: Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-22
Updated: 2005-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadira/pseuds/Kadira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anime based: Set shortly before the final confrontation between Kyo and Kyoshiro - Kyo has a last request and Kyoshiro never stands a chance. Or, as a friend put it: The ultimate masturbation fantasy :P (implied het)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlefields

Being with Kyo in the same room is as awkward as it is comforting, the latter in a very strange way. The situation is a joke of fate, which would even be entertaining had it happened to anybody but himself. Kyoshiro is just grateful that at least both of them are in their own body again. It would have been even more unnerving if the confrontation had been while they still shared one. As it is, he can almost explain away the strange familiarity with the illusion that the other is just a brother or some other close relative. Just _almost_ , because part of him can't forget that he is facing himself here.

The art of forgetting, which Kyoshiro has perfected during the last four years, doesn't work here anymore. It's almost impossible to ignore something that is part of yourself when that part is standing right in front of you, even more when you have tried so hard to dispose of it for most of your life.

As long as they have shared a body, their contact had been limited to mental power games. This here is different, though. Yet, he knows that Yuya and the others are right. They need to come to some kind of closure before they can move forward, something they both have successfully avoided since they parted again, at least in flesh.

Kyo is standing near the outside door, his back to Kyoshiro, staring into the darkness. "You know what we have to do," he says, sounding almost bored, then slowly turns around. He regards Kyoshiro with a gleaming gaze that would have unsettled most other people. "It seems I will get my return bout after all."

Kyoshiro nods and tries to ignore the uneasy feeling in his stomach. He had known that it would come to this; they both did. The situation now wasn't acceptable, for neither of them. Because in the end they are one, something that has become painfully obvious with every passing day.

Silence falls between them as they regard each other. The atmosphere is strange, at least, highly charged at best and very uncomfortable at worst. Yet, Kyoshiro can't do anything against it. He feels himself helpless in the tension that seems to hover over everything and makes it difficult to even form a coherent thought.

But what is there to talk between them anyway? They are _one_. There are no secrets between them, certainly not anymore after the last few weeks, nothing to discover and nothing at all for them to build on. They just _are_. Two entities that shouldn't have been separated. The knowledge that Kyo hates him doesn't help much either. Being hated by yourself only adds to the bizarre and unpleasant atmosphere. As does the fact that they are, for the first time, alone together. None of the others are around as buffers, nor are they busy with something else -- like fighting for their life or for the sake of history and humanity.

The red eyes pierce into him in a very uncomfortable, intimate way. The feeling is ridiculous after what they shared during the last years, Kyoshiro knows, especially when one considers the reason for their being here, yet he can't help it. The situation isn't rational to start with, so nobody can expect rational thinking of him. Yet, Kyoshiro has to withstand the temptation to squirm or, even better, to just turn around and leave the room.

"Why did you hate this part of yourself so much?" Kyo suddenly breaks the silence, startling him, not only with the sudden interruption in his thoughts, but also with his choice of words, making it obvious that Kyoshiro at least isn't the only one affected after all.

For a moment, he thinks, tries to find the right words. Not for Kyo's benefit, but for his own. Then: "I didn't. It was just a choice I made."

"Just a choice, hm?"

Something is very wrong with the picture. It defines 'going into yourself to think' completely new. "Why didn't you stay at the castle to fulfill your duty?"

"That would have been very easy for you, wouldn't it? You would have had everything," Kyo says and while there's no malice in his voice, Kyoshiro flinches inwardly. He knows that Kyo is right. But at that time the solution had been perfect.

"You could have been the Red King. More power than anybody else could even imagine would have been yours."

"You know why I didn't do it. After all, what I am, my nature, is courtesy of you," Kyo just says. No more words or explanations are necessary either. Kyoshiro knows very well just why Kyo couldn't have stayed. Dependency and being imprisoned, no matter how comfortable the cage and the benefits, clashed with the part Kyoshiro decided to part with for the sake of regaining his own life and still being loyal to the clan. A free spirit and not an animal that could be caged. It was who he had been at that time and he had willingly thrown it away for the love of one woman, to make her happy.

The worst is, he now knows that it hasn't been worth it. Not because of Sakuya, she had been worth that and much more, but because of the way it turned out. Not only had Kyo lived up to his name and the reputation Kyoshiro has earned before in Demon Eyes Kyo's name, but part of _himself_ had been missing. With every day that passed, the painful incompleteness in him had become more obvious. Even more so once Sakuya had realized that she loved both of them, that Kyoshiro and Kyo belonged together after all and that she wanted them both. Of course, by then it had been far too late. The next time he had met Kyo the drama had completely unfolded and history changed in unimaginable ways.

Instead of becoming one again, they'd remained two different personalities, sharing one body. Sometimes Kyo was more awake than at others, but he was always there, fighting for a way out until Kyo had regained his strength and Kyoshiro found himself imprisoned in his own body, unable to do anything but to observe and watch and to hope for the best.

He doesn't know what would have been best, though. Not even now that they are both here, facing each other. "And that is it." The last act that would finally bring an end to everything, no matter how it would turn out, no matter who would end up being the strongest after all. Not that it mattered. Just that the pieces were brought together once again was important.

"You don't sound very pleased. Or is it that you're afraid that you will lose against me after all? That I turn out the strongest?" Kyo says, making him realize that he must have spoken aloud, at least part of it.

Kyoshiro snorts. "You wish. I won once against you already; don't forget it."

"Only with the help of your friends. This time they won't be there to stop me."

"I don't need any help for that," Kyoshiro says, glaring, which just gains him a smirk from his opponent. "If you want, I can show it to you right here!" Has he been that annoying in the past? Or is it a trait Kyo took on, just as he had developed emotions?

"As much as I look forward to that, not quite yet. There's one thing I want to do first."

Suspiciously, Kyoshiro looks at Kyo, waiting for him to continue while preparing himself for everything.

"I want you."

... or so he thought. That certainly is not something he had expected. "What?" It's about the only thing he can bring out and he's sure that his expression must be just as intelligent as the one word question.

"I'm sure you know what I mean. Of course, if you want for me to go into a detailed explanation --"

"No!" Kyoshiro says, forcefully.

"So?" Kyo asks in a voice that strongly resembles a purr and makes him shiver.

"You can't be serious about that. That's ... You're ... we are ...," he ends helplessly in yet another splutter.

"Your way with words is astonishing today," Kyo says, smirking, clearly amused at Kyoshiro's stammering as well as his obvious discomfort.

"You are a bastard!"

"You should know about that. It is all thanks to you, after all."

"It's a pity that I didn't give you a better sense of humor," Kyoshiro brings out, his voice by far not as steady as it should be in this situation - or as it needs to be when dealing with Kyo. "You can't seriously consider that. We are --"

"One?" Kyo finishes his statement. "Doesn't it make it even more interesting?" And there he was, the predator of the battlefields whose name alone caused men to quiver in fear. For the first time Kyoshiro can understand them. Being the focus of Demon Eyes Kyo is _not_ a comfortable sensation, certainly not in this situation.

"But ... Yuya!" Not even Kyo can ignore that argument. He has feelings for her, no matter if he admits it or not. Kyoshiro could feel it during the fight with Hotaru, when Kyo had been weakened enough for him to show up. Before that as well, though it became especially obvious when Akira had told them that he had killed Yuya. Kyoshiro can still feel the almost inhuman rage that had coursed through his body, radiating from Kyo, as well as his pain, both so strong that he couldn't keep Kyo enclosed anymore and had to yield control to him once more.

It had taken him by surprise then. Though maybe it shouldn't. After all, it would be logical for them to fall for the same type of girl. He just hadn't thought Kyo capable of developing such strong emotions for anybody. In hate yes, but not in love. Not for anything but fighting at least. One more point in which the other proved him wrong.

Kyo smirks. "Ah, but since she has feelings for both of us, it doesn't matter. Not to her. But whom am I telling that? You know that as well as I do. Besides, aren't you curious to find out just why she wants me? I want to know what she sees in you," he ends, approaching him slowly but without hesitation. For every step Kyo takes, Kyoshiro takes one back, until he feels the wall in his back.

Had he really such a side in him? Or was it the gathering of extreme emotions in Kyo again? "Stop it. That is madness. We can't do this," he tries once more when Kyo comes to hold in front of him, his arms placed right and left from Kyoshiro against the wall, cutting off any possible escape.

"Tell me that you are not interested or curious, at least a bit, and I will stop right here. We will just go out and do what we have to do. But it is the last chance we have for this," Kyo says and there is an unsettling almost purr in his voice, even as his face comes closer.

It's wrong and Kyoshiro knows it. Yet, when Kyo's lips press against his own, he can't feel any disgust, no matter how much he should, and even that thought is forgotten when his mouth opens instinctively under the tongue licking over it. He just reacts, and not only allows the intrusion but engages instinctively in the battle of tongues.

"Just as I thought," he hears Kyo saying, voice just a bit rougher than normally. When Kyoshiro opens eyes he doesn't remember having closed, there's a self-satisfied smile playing around Kyo's lips before he licks them in an unmistakable gesture.

"Bastard!" It's not only Kyoshiro's first thought, but also the only one he can put into words. Without thinking, he grabs the other's hair and pulls him close once more, pressing their mouths together and kissing him with such force that they lose balance and stumble backwards, onto the ground. It doesn't stop him from plundering Kyo's mouth as he drinks in any possible sound of surprise or pain, and drowns in Kyo's taste while paying him back for his previous assault, not holding back at all, determined not to lose.

Then, once he begins to realize just what is happening here, he pulls back and laughs. "Even something like this we manage to turn into a fight. No wonder why the others avoid us."

Kyo smirks. "That's who we are. Fighting is our life, no matter when, or why, no matter against whom. Even against ourselves. It's just the way it is," he says, then, before Kyoshiro can even react, he feels himself flipped over until he is lying on the ground with Kyo on top.

His struggles are only half-hearted, mainly because he can't just give in to anyone, but especially not to Kyo, not even when some part of his mind insists that it doesn't feel as bad as it probably should. But even that ceases when he finds his kimono opened and a hand on his skin, burning.

"Damn you, Kyo," he whispers, but there's no hesitation in his movement as his hands mirror Kyo's action and he moves beyond layers of clothes until he can reach bare skin.

"I am already damned. Just as much as you." And there's really nothing Kyoshiro can say about or against it, because it is the truth. He has made sure about that when he took that step years ago, has damned himself and so both of them. In all aspects.

He leans into Kyo's hands that touch him at exactly the right places, never too much or too little pressure, and gives into the lips that are suddenly on his bare skin, hot and demanding, finding exactly the right spots to drive him up the wall. It's perfect. On all accounts.

Kyoshiro refuses to think about the reason for that and instead just concentrates on holding on and on returning the pleasure. It's, not so surprisingly, very easy. Just doing the same he likes. But again it is nothing he cares to think about further. Certainly not with the hot lips against his neck, slowly wandering down, covering his body in kisses and bites.

Unable to help himself, he arches up when Kyo's mouth is suddenly on his chest and covers his right nipple, then groans when a hand wraps around his cock and begins to stroke him, roughly, but nevertheless with just the right pressure, exactly the way he likes it.

For the moment at least, the knowledge that this couldn't be any more wrong is pushed into the back of his mind, where it doesn't matter anymore. And this time when lips press against his, he doesn't fight, but opens up. There's only so much energy one can spend on fighting against oneself, before defeat has to be acknowledged. He tried to fight against himself, more than once, and there was never a clear victor.

A no-win situation. For both of them. They were stuck with each other, no matter what they tried. Fighting is their life, no matter if against others or, like right now, against each other.

And they haven't reached the end yet either. There would be one more fight. Not because it is really necessary, they could probably go on living this way until the end of days, but because of who they - _he_ \- are... is.

Kyoshiro can feel a headache coming up. Why was that all so damn complicated?

Their last battle would either end in another defeat or the ultimate victory. That was a matter of definition. There was only one undeniable truth - things would finally be put together again and the balance would be regained. But not now. For now he doesn't want to fight anymore against this part of himself and so he shifts slightly under the administration of his other self, lets himself enjoy the defeat that tastes like battle and blood, but by far not as bitter as it should.

It rather feels like pieces that have been rattled about becoming one again, as their erections rub together and their tongues meet. Making him feel complete as the other's power washes over him and mingles with his own, in just the way it should have been, hadn't he insisted on cutting it off.

He groans as Kyo's mouth leaves him but sucks the two fingers more than willing into his mouth, bathing in a taste that is so very familiar, while at the same time completely different. Kyoshiro's hands entangle in the mass of red hair, holding to it as if trying to prevent Kyo from leaving, or, seeing that the other doesn't give any indication that he could want that, just to have something to hold onto, as he lets himself fall further into the rather pleasant peak of surrealism his life has turned into.

Kyoshiro had thought his life and this situation couldn't get any stranger anymore after the constant fights for dominance in and over his own body, or after having conversations with a part of himself that wasn't himself anymore, or watching his separated self grow and develop emotions he didn't think it - _Kyo_ \- capable of, or facing himself on the battlefield.

He has been wrong.

Kyoshiro can't quite suppress a moan as he feels fingers pressing against his ass, determined and swift, just like on the battleground, leaving no way out, making it clear that the opponent has lost even before he realizes it. Kyoshiro doesn't mind much being on the losing side for once, even if he still can't stop himself from tensing at the sudden intrusion.

"Relax." Kyoshiro follows the order without thinking, reassured by the voice that has not only been constantly with him for the last months, but has been part of him his whole life.

Unconsciously, his legs spread as Kyo touches some place within him that sends waves of pure pleasure through him, stronger than anything he has experienced before, or even the smell of blood. It's almost too strong to be bearable, making Kyoshiro gasp in surprise.

"You have never done that before," Kyo says, chuckling softly. It's a statement, not a question. Not that Kyoshiro could have answered him. Before he can even recover from the surprised assault of his senses and his body and take properly offense at the words or the laugh, the other's lips are on his, hard and demanding. Kyo is not just kissing him, but devouring him, almost as if he wants to suck him into himself, which would be a nice irony. The intimacy takes his breath away and lets every retort Kyoshiro could have had in his mind escape before it can even fully develop. "It gets only better. Trust me."

Trust him? Demon Eyes Kyo? Not so long ago, Kyoshiro's first reaction would have been a clear "Never", but who is he supposed to trust if not himself? Or his other self, as matters are. After all, wouldn't that mean that he doesn't trust himself? Strictly seen, if one thought about it further. After all, Kyo is him, or he is Kyo, or... He really doesn't want to think about it further. Besides, it would be quite pointless to start now. Moreover, he is curious. And achingly hard by now. Everything in him screams for more.

"Then show it to me!" he says, not asking but demanding, while thrusting against the hand that hovers over his erection, not quite touching, but radiating a heat that promises everything. "If you're more than just big words, that is," Kyoshiro adds with a grin that softens his words. Not that it would be necessary between the two of them. After all, they are one and know each other thoughts.

Kyo's eyes narrow ever so slightly before he smirks. It would probably be very unsettling for everybody else, but not here and now, not between them. This isn't about a battle of life and death that needs to be won. That would come later. This is just about them, their curiosity and an overwhelming lust that needs to be satisfied, preferably now. Their last battle, the one that would decide everything, could wait. "See, that is why you'll never win against me. You constantly doubt yourself."

"Not everyone can have so huge an ego," Kyoshiro counters, then draws in a sharp breath as Kyo, eyes gleaming with something that could be seen as amusement, lets his teeth scrap over his nipple.

"But that is what makes me the best. Besides, the last time we faced each other you weren't that different. Not even after your Katana was broken did you back down. So don't lecture me about huge egos."

Kyoshiro can barely suppress the sound that threatens to come out when teeth close around his nipple. Not so hard that it causes actual pain, but too strong for him to ignore it, and certainly strong enough to make his cock twitch. Quite involuntarily, he arches up from the ground, trying to get more contact. "Damn you! Do something already," he brings out, between gasps, his hands still buried in the red hair. Then, when Kyo stops entirely, adds, "Or are you so afraid of our fight that this is your pitiful attempt to postpone the inevitable?" knowing very well each and every one of Kyo's weak spots. If nothing else, an attack, even verbal, on his self-esteem, could do the trick.

"I was just giving you some more time before your death," Kyo says. "But if you can't appreciate it ..."

Kyoshiro gasps as the fingers in his ass are suddenly removed, causing him to experience a distinct feeling of emptiness. He can't say he likes it. "Since I'm not the one who is going to die, I don't need more time," he brings out between clenched teeth, pulling at Kyo's hair until the other samurai is close enough that he can feel his hot breath against his face. "And now do finally something or I might start thinking that all I cut off from myself was just a fraud, consisting of big words and hot air, nothing else!"

"That would make dealing with me much easier, wouldn't it? But you only wish so," Kyo says. A sudden, slightly unsettling glitter in the red eyes is the only warning Kyoshiro gets. Before he can even think about a retort, the other's hardness is pressing against his entrance, as hard and unyielding as the owner is on the battlefield. Then, after what seems far too long Kyo finally pushes into Kyoshiro. The sound that rises from his throat, which could be a curse or a plea, never makes it out. Kyo's lips press on his own, drinking every noise he could make, while plundering Kyoshiro's mouth skillfully, with even more urgent determination than before. All Kyoshiro can do is hang on, repaying Kyo back in kind, mirroring his action as the other starts to move within him.

The feeling is ... amazing, if Kyoshiro has to put it into words, when Kyo is completely in him, filling Kyoshiro absolutely. Not just his body but also completing his soul and his spirit. It is a feeling unlike anything he has experienced before and not, as it probably should, in the slightest disgusting. He wants more. Much more, of everything and not anymore just because of Yuya, or out of curiosity, but _because_.

"Move faster," he tells Kyo once he remembers how to form words, voice rough and breathe ragged.

"Orders from you? I don't think so," Kyo says before he, as if to emphasize his point, stops moving almost entirely within Kyoshiro. "However, if you beg, I might consider it."

"Asshole," Kyoshiro brings out between clenched teeth. So near the edge, but being denied the ultimate goal. Has he always been such a bastard?

Kyo grins. "As you wish," and very slowly withdraws.

"W...what are you doing? Don't do that." Kyoshiro isn't even really aware of the underlying tone of desperation that crept into his voice. All he can think of is that he doesn't want it to stop.

"Then beg me."

Kyoshiro closes his eyes. For a moment, he is tempted to tell Kyo a lot of things, and he probably would, if it wouldn't mean that then the sensations would stop. Another thought that crosses his mind is to just turn the table, but he doesn't really want that either. Not yet anyway, and not with the hardness within him, being alive and making him feel complete. It doesn't leave him with many other options.

His hands wind once more in the red mass of hair and he pulls Kyo roughly down. The slight wince, probably invisible to anyone but himself, fills him with a certain satisfaction. "Move now. _Please_ ," he says, letting his breath stroke over the other's face before he kisses Kyo roughly, then bites his lips. Never mind that the plea has a cunning similarity to the previous insult, but this is the best he can do. Kyoshiro hopes that it will be enough, so that he won't be forced to take matters into his own hands.

"It seems you just might have it in you after all," Kyo says, faked thoughtfully, then licks over his lips as if cherishing the drop of blood that has welled up where Kyoshiro bit him.

It is a strangely appealing sight and Kyoshiro can't suppress the shudder that runs through his body. "As you wish," Kyo says, this time with an even broader grin than before. It's the only warning Kyoshiro gets before Kyo takes up his movements again. He groans as Kyo pushes into him, then out again, far more forcefully than before, yet at exactly the right speed, knowing exactly what Kyoshiro, - they both -, want and need.

Kyoshiro's legs wrap around Kyo, pulling him even closer, while his arms wind around his neck. There's nothing disturbing anymore about the intimacy as he licks the other's salty skin, before biting into the place where shoulder and neck join. The strangled groan Kyo gives away sends a wave of lust through him.

Sweet surrender and at the same time the ultimate victory, for both of them. That's how it feels as their movements match each other's in strength and speed, bringing them ever closer, pushing them ever further to the edge. "Kiss me," Kyoshiro demands, tugging at the red hair, pulling Kyo's head down until their lips touch.

Instead of a smart-ass answer, which Kyoshiro half expects, Kyo complies, ravishing Kyoshiro until he becomes light-headed. But not even that is enough. Kyoshiro wants, no, _needs_ more. Wants to taste and feel Kyo completely, wants to drown in him for the moment. Like a starving man he clings to his other self, needing the closeness as much as the physical contact, not only to find relief but also to feel _complete_ again. That yearning is maybe even more urging than the rest, another evidence that something has to happen and that soon. They belong together. This just proves it once more.

His hands clench in Kyo's hair as he meets each of his trusts with one of his own and he can taste blood on his lips by the force of their kisses. He doesn't know if it is his or Kyo's. He doesn't care much either, apart from the fact that the metallic taste heightens his awareness even further and lets his lust soar higher in the seemingly never ending spiral, which Kyoshiro wants as much to end as he wants it to go on forever.

He isn't sure if he should be grateful or not when he feels the end coming after all. And then it doesn't matter. A rush of heat goes through his body. Kyo's lips on his swallow the sounds that threaten to come out as the overpowering lust finally forces its way out, flushing through his whole body, mingling with both their powers on the way, before gathering in his lower body.

"Harder," he hears himself say and while the words must be lost in the other's mouth, Kyo complies nevertheless. One, two more thrusts are all Kyoshiro needs before he finds release and seemingly falls.

~ · ~ · ~ · ~

Slowly and carefully he straightens his clothes, focusing for a moment just on that, so that he's almost startled when he feels arms around him and hot breath against his ear and neck. "I won't make it easy for you, you know."

Kyoshiro laughs. "Of course not. I'd be disappointed if you did." He wouldn't want it any other way, no matter the reason for what laid ahead of them and that it just couldn't be avoided. It is who he is, after all. And so it is also who Kyo is, no matter what just happened between them. If anything, it was just another undeniable proof that they couldn't continue this way. He needed Kyo to feel complete again. They belonged together and today the pieces that should never have been separated would finally be brought together again. It is a strangely comforting thought after he spent so much time fighting or ignoring that part of himself.

"Where are the others?" Kyoshiro asks.

Kyo shrugs. Not that it is important. They wouldn't interfere. None of them. They knew that it had to come to that at some point and Kyoshiro thinks that they secretly wished for it to happen rather sooner than later with their constant fights. He can't blame them. They couldn't and would never be able to understand just why it was that way between Kyo and him.

Maybe Yuya, but she is the last one he wants to get involved further into this. He's sure that that is one of the few things the two of them agree on. It is also the reason for his question. He doesn't care much for the reaction of the others, but he doesn't want for Yuya to be present when the time comes. He knows that none of them want it.

Later then, they would see how things developed, how Yuya would react, how they would or could continue. But then it would be too late for any interference.

"Ready?" Kyo asks, smirking, as he releases him and takes up his Muramasa.

"I've never been more ready for something," Kyoshiro says, answering with a grin of his own. It is the truth. The pieces would finally fall back into place. The image that has been destroyed against all odds would be restored and become one again. And so, feeling strangely at peace, he leaves the room and leads the way on to their last battle.

~ ·~ ·~ ·~ ·


End file.
